1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy water gun.
2. Description of Related Art
Toy water guns have been marketed and sold for many years. Prior art water guns typically contain a manually operated pump located within a plastic housing that is molded in the shape of a gun. The pump is coupled to a reservoir that is located within the housing and which can be filled with water by the end user. The toy gun typically has a trigger that can be manipulated by the end user to pressurize the water and emit a water stream from a nozzle located at the end of the housing.
Entertech Corp. has produced a line of battery operated toy water guns that contain an electric pump. The Entertech product provides improved play action and is sold at a price point that justified television promotion, thereby greatly increasing the public visibility of toy water guns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,437, assigned to Larami Toys discloses a toy water gun that is marketed under the trademark SUPER SOAKER. The SUPER SOAKER gun contains a removable fluid reservoir which can be filled with water and pressurized with an integral manually operated piston. The Larami product creates a large volume of highly pressurized water which greatly increased the range of existing water guns.
There has been marketed a water emitting toy by Captoys under the trademark SHOUT N SHOOT which includes a head band that is coupled to a microphone and an earpiece. The head band is coupled to a fluid reservoir typically worn on the belt of the end user. The SHOUT N SHOOT product also contains an electric pump which is activated by shouting into the microphone. Activating the pump, pressurizes the fluid and emits a stream of water from a nozzle located within the head band.
Although there have been many commercially successful toy water gun products, there has never been a water emitting toy that deflects and shields the end user from an on-coming stream of water. It would be desirable to provide a water emitting toy that also shields the end user from an opponent's water stream.